Siete Lunas
by rysolneko
Summary: Durante una misión Zero conocerá a una persona que le cambiara su vida y le regresara lo que le habían arrebatado. Mientras el príncipe de los vampiros no está muy contento con su princesa. Soft yaoi KanameXZero. EN HIATUS Lo siento. VER PERFIL
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Regalos y encuentros

Hola a todos, esta en mi primera historia. Déjenme ver sus comentarios al respecto, soy nueva en todo esto del mundo del fanfic. Espero estar publicando pronto si consigo que mi musa trabaje.

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Matsuri Hino. Excepto Akari. Ella es mía :3

Es un KanamexZero pero es mas aventura de que romance.

* * *

Se encontraba fastidiado, Kiryuu Zero se encontraba contando los minutos para que acabara la clase y solo llevaba 20 minutos de iniciada. Aunque no tenía tanta prisa, ya que sin los asquerosos chupasangres andando por ahí no tenía nada más que hacer que estudiar sin tener que ser prefecto. Después de todo este era su último año como estudiante.

Su vida había cambiado, no se podía quejar, por la mañana era estudiar y por la noche, debes en cuando salir en alguna misión dado por el consejo, se sentía sin ganas de hacer nada más que combatir niveles E .

-Kiryuu, el director te busca- salió de su mundo solo para escuchar la voz de su profesor, sin más salió de su salón hacia el despacho del director, donde seguramente le esperaba otra misión. Al llegar al despacho toco la puerta y escucho el leve "pase" del director Cross.

-¡Zerooooooooooo!- fue el grito que dio el director cuando vio al chico entrar a su despacho, enseguida se arrojó al para abrazarlo cosa que Zero esquivo.

-tsk, ¿Qué quiere director?- Respondió con un tic en el ojo, siempre era lo mismo con su auto proclamado padre.

-¡Dime papá Zero!- el director lo miraba con una cara de perrito abandonado. "viejo loco" pensó Zero mientras otro tic le daba en la frente.

-Me va a decir o me largo- A lo mejor podía ir a dormir por ahí sin tener que entrar a su ultima clase.

-Amargado- dijo el director antes de regresar a su escritorio y entregarle un sobre – Esta es tu misión quiere que se ejecute rápido, eso es todo- Zero tomo el papel y asintió empezando a retirarse, ya estaba en la puerta cuando el director lo volvió a llamar.

-Zero. Feliz cumpleaños- volteó justo cuando el director le tiraba un paquete, gracias a sus reflejos lo tomo y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del director antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

Estaba atrapada, lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que siguiera corriendo hasta llegar a su destino. Tenía que escapar de sus captores y llegar a su lugar de destino, esperaba que lo lograra y su intento no fuera en vano.

Vio a sus perseguidores a unos 50 metros detrás de ella; maldijo y siguió corriendo a pesar de sus heridas, su único pensamiento era llegar a la Academia Cross y rezaba porque lo que había escuchado acerca de su director fuera cierto, si no se podría ir dando por muerta.

Tropezó con una roca, se sentía débil y la cabeza le daba vueltas, vio a lo lejos una reja de metal, estaba cerca de la civilización y seca de su destino. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se puso de pie y se quitó el sello en forma de collar que siempre llevaba.

Enfoco toda su energía sobrante a sus manos y espero que fuera suficiente para los tres sujetos vestidos de negro que tenía enfrente, "Sombras" ese era su nombre. Formo una bola del tamaño de una bola de billar y la arrojo contra ellos. Al instante exploto y ella se cubrió con un fino escudo azul, el cual no resistió y la mando a volar unos tres metros más atrás.

Sintió un olor a unos cuantos metros y rezando para que no fueran más sombras se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

Zero regresaba de su misión, había estado fácil, después de todo cuando casi callo a ser un nivel E y tomo la sangre de Kaname, la de Ichiru y la de shizuka su poder y sentidos habían aumentado.

Durante el camino abrió el regalo que le había dado el director, francamente el ni se acordaba de que hoy cumplía los 18 años. Dentro del paquete había una daga con mango negro y hoja de plata, el mango tenía grabado una serie de enredaderas y justo al final una pequeña rosa roja tallada. La apretó suavemente y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que la daba crecía hasta el tamaño de una pequeña katana.

-Natsuki- leyó en la hoja de plata, siete lunas. Volvió apretar el símbolo de la rosa y la espada volvió a su forma de daga. Se la guardo junto a su bloody rose.

Decidió regresar a la academia por la parte trasera, hasta que sintió el olor a sangre, era fuerte así que no debería de estar lejos

-Maldición- fue lo que dijo antes de ir corriendo había el olor, lo vio lo hizo fruncir el ceño, habían tres tipos vestidos completamente de negro y unos cuantos metros más adelante una chica de unos 14 o 15 años. Avanzo hacia ella y vio que aun tenia pulso, tenía un extraño olor. Contaba con un largo cabello castaño rojizo, su piel era pálida, sus ropas eran casi todas oscuras menos su blusa que era blanca y estaba manchada de sangre.

Se quedó pensando en lo que podía hacer hasta que decidió que lo más fácil era llevarla a la academia y que el director se ocupada de ella.

* * *

*4 meses después*

En la parte más alejada de la ciudad se veía a lo mejor una enorme y hermosa mansión, en la cual vivía el clan Kuran y todos sus seguidores desde hace seis meses, cuando dejaron la academia.

Kaname Kuran se encontraba viendo por el amplio ventanal de su despacho, había estado acomodando papeles sobre el consejo, últimamente había muchos nivel E y estaban investigando quien era el causante. Pero ahora lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era su hermana Yuuki, desde que despertó como vampiresa su actitud había cambiado molestando a más de uno en la mansión, los nobles no la mataban solo para evitar molestar a su líder. Pero hasta él se estaba hartando de su actitud de mocosa vanidosa y consentida, trataba a todos como si estuvieran debajo de ella y le tenían que cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Kaname había tratado de que se fuera de viaje por el mundo en compañía de algunos nobles para cuidarla, pero no funciono. En primera porque nadie la quería acompañar, no fuera a hacer que la mataran por "accidente" o le pasara algo. Y en segunda por que Yuuki se negaba a irse, no quería estar apartada de su Nii-sama, y Kaname solo esperaba que no quisiera volver a poner en marcha su boda, la cual Kaname discretamente había estado evitando.

En eso estaba cuando sintió su presencia y segundos después su despacho se abría para dar paso a su hermanita. – Nii-sama me buscabas?!- dijo con voz melosa, la cual desesperaba a Seiren, Ruka y Rima

-Yuuki, ¿qué has pensado acerca del viaje?

-No quiero irme Nii-sama, no quiero estar legos de ti, pero he pensado en algo.- respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-En que Yuuki, are cualquier cosa por ti- "porque te vayas" decía una parte de su mente pero no la quiso escucharlo, dejaba esos pensamientos para los nobles.

-Bueno estaba pensando… Si podíamos ir de visita a la academia Cross. Quisiera ver al director. Y ver cómo sigue Zero, a ver si ya le bajo su humor.

Kaname dudaba eso último, pero reconoció que la idea no era mala, tal vez si volvía a ver al director su hermana volvía a ser la dulce Yuuki que conoció. En cuando al cazador mentiría si digiera que él no quería verlo también. Pura curiosidad, o eso pensaba.

-Lo pensare Yuuki, pero no te aseguro nada. Puedes retirarte.- En cuanto hubo salido Kaname pensó en los pros y contras de ir a la academia. Tal vez para quedarse si veía como estaban las cosas.

Al final de la semana hizo las llamadas correspondientes y en poco tiempo estarían de vuelta en la academia. Aunque el tono del director lo hizo ver como si fuera una gran idea, Kaname dudaba que eso alegrara a cierto albino. Sin más decidió convocar su circulo interno para hacer el anuncio correspondiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Matsuri Hino. Excepto Akari. Ella es mía :3

Llegada: cuatro meses después

* * *

Zero entro en la casa del director enfadado y con una venita en la sien. Por culpa de su querida "hermanita" había caído a la fuente de la academia y ahora se encontraba empapado. Ella venia riendo de tras de el en su misma condición.

Akari Scarlet; actualmente Akari Cross, una chica de 14 años con largo cabello castaño-rojizo alborotado, con unos hermosos ojos azules. Dese hace 4 meses se encontraba viviendo en la academia junto con el director Cross, Zero y Yagari Toga, el cual había sido enviado por el consejo para vigilar a la nueva "hija" del director.

Las vacaciones acabarían en dos días, Akari solo ayudaba al director con algo de papeleo y era prefecta, ya que aún tenía 14 años. Los chicos no tenían nada que hacer, más que las misiones claro. Por otro lado el director Cross aun no le decía de la llamada que tuvo hace 3 días, el cual Kaname la informaba que regresarían a la academia por un tiempo. Pero aún quedaba la cuestión que Zero le había dicho a Yuuki, si la volvía a ver la mataba, por eso aún no le avisaba nada a él, aunque faltara poco para que los nobles llegaran.

-Nii-chan- llamo Akari, sabiendo que el apodo molestaba a Zero- No te enfades, yo solo quería jugar contigo- dijo con un puchero.

Zero solo suspiro, en realidad lo único que quería era tomar un baño y acostarse a dormir, pero el director los había mandado a llamarlos así que el sueño tendría que esperar.

-Olvídalo Akari, mejor apúrate a bañarte, el director nos espera en su oficina.

-¡Sip!- Dijo haciendo sonar fuerte la _P_ \- Por cierto, ¿para qué nos quera ver? acabamos de venir de una misión, así no creo que sea para eso.

-No lo sé, pero ya apúrate.- una vez ya listos fueron con el director, tocaron a la puerta y escucharon un leve "pase" desde dentro.

El director los miraba algo serio desde su escritorio. Los sangrepura regresarían. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar la noticia su hijo, pero Zero contaba con el apoyo de Akari, aunque ella no sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Los mande a llamar por un asunto muy importante.- Comenzó el director sabiendo que era imposible evitar más la situación.

\- ¿Es alguna misión?- pregunto interesada Akari.

-No Akari-chan, es sobre el clan Kuran- solo de escuchar el nombre Zero se tensó, presentía que lo que fuera a decir el director no le iba a gustar nada. – Kaname-kun me ha pedido pasar las vacaciones en la academia, y no he podido negarme.

\- ¿Ella vendrá? – Akari no no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sentía que Zero no estaba muy feliz, ya que se encontraba con los ojos clavados en el piso y la cabeza gacha. Zero solo le había dicho que los Kuran habían sido los culpables de que él se encerrara en su mundo y le quitaran las ganas de vivir. Sabía que debajo de sus pulseras negras se encontraban dos líneas rojas alrededor de la muñeca, líneas que no había querido curar completamente.

-Sí, Yuuki vendrá, por eso es importante que me prometas que no cumplirás tu venganza, si la atacas se creara otra guerra entre vampiros y cazadores. No te pido que la perdones, pero trata de soportarla Zero.- Kaien Cross esperaba que Zero comprendiera y contaba con la chica para ayudarlo.

Sin decir nada más Zero salió en dirección a su habitación en la cual se encero y se acostó a dormir, no quería saber nada de nada. Akari por su parte quiso seguirlo pero sabía que lo que él quería es estar solo, por lo que se dirigió al bosque, ya hablaría con Zero mañana.

* * *

Zero se levantó tarde a la mañana siguiente, sabía que tenía que hablar con Akari sobre los chupasangre y Yuuki, fue en dirección a la cocina donde la encontró sentada en la mesa, se sentó a desayunar con ella, el director y Yagari-senseii habían salido a hacer los últimos detalles antes de que los Kuran y todo su sequito vinieran.

-Oyes,¿ quieres salir al pueblo conmigo?- nada mejor para poner de buen humor a su hermanita que ir de compras.

-Si, pero no creas que eso te salvara de darme explicaciones-. Zero lo suponía y por eso no dijo nada, salieron en dirección al pueblo y se entretuvieron por horas entre las tiendas. Al atardecer volvieron a la academia, Zero pidió ir a caminar al bosque, cerca de donde encontró la primera vez a Akari.

Llevaban rato caminando, aun no se hacía de noche, Akari sabía que Zero hablaría cuando él quisiera. Zero comenzó a hablar.

Le conto todo, desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando Ichiru se fue, cuando conoció a Yuuki, y su amor por ella, el desprecio por Kuran Kaname, como cayó en un nivel E, como se sintió traicionado cuando supo que Yuuki era hermana y prometida de Kaname. Ella no solo escuchaba y al final pregunto solo unas cuantas cosas, él sabía todo lo que había sufrido ella, termino su relato contando como es que había jurado matarla si la volvía a ver.

-Pero eso no podrá ser verdad- pregunto Akari con ojos dudosos, pues ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

\- No creo que el director me lo permita.-

\- No te preocupes Zero nii-san yo no te traicionare como Yuuki- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Zero solo se la devolvió y esta vez pudo notar que un leve brillo alcanzo sus ojos, Zero se veía feliz, tal vez la soledad le había afectado tanto como para dejar las risas de un lado, Akari pensaba era iguales en eso, ambos falto de cariño. Pero que juntos se hacían compañía.

A la mañana siguiente esperaban la llegaban los Kuran, Zero no se quería ni levantar de desayunar, pero para desgracia suya Akari lo levanto de mala gana, terminado de comer ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, compartían uno ya que a la chica no le gustaba estar en la habitación de Yuuki y los demás cuartos de invitados estaban en remodelación.

Akari se puso el atuendo que usaba normalmente de prefecta el cual consistía en una blusa blanca, falda corta de tablones negra, con una boina roja y un cinturón negro de medio lado, botas negras cortas y medias. Al saber que tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa, así que siempre llegaba escondida su katana "Nanao" (siete estrellas) , regalada por Yagari, su maestro y sus tan amabas agujas con veneno, no mataban instantáneamente, pero más de 3 eran letales para los nivel E.

Zero por su parte llevaba su bloody rose y Natsuki, su daga regalaba por su maestro. Subió a su habitación y se cambió con un uniforme parecido al de ella, playera blanca, corbata negra, pantalón negro ajustado y botas cortas. Ambos llevaban sus cintas de prefectos.

Zero se veía muy tenso, así que sin pensarlo Akari le tiro una almohada a la cabeza el cual simplemente esquivo, lanzo otra, lo mismo, y así siguió con otras tres almohadas, sin más se levantó de la cama frustrada y comenzó a aventar todo lo que había en su cama, Zero divertido solo lo esquivaba, al haberle acabado las cosas que aventar Akari solo se acostó en la cama de Zero cayendo de lado junto con él.

-Eres un aburrido Zero Nii-san.

-Es solo que tú tienes una pésima puntería.

-¡Oye!

-Afróntalo y vive con ello.- respondió Zero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hum si tuviera todo mi poder si alcanzaría tu velocidad.

-Si pero no tienes derecho a usarlo, solo en situaciones difíciles ¿no?.-

-Eso es verdad, demonios.-

Ella le había contado su situación a Zero después de que él le contara su vida, era un lazo que los unía y que tal vez nadie lo rompería.

* * *

El director de la academia esperaba junto con Yagari en la entrada de la academia, ya era hora que llegaran la clase nocturna y sus "hijos", los prefectos no aparecían por ningún lado.

-Esos mocosos donde demonios estarán- Yagari no era conocido por su paciencia, y esos dos sí que la agotaban.

\- La llegaran, o eso creo- murmuro no muy convencido el director.

En eso entraban dos limusinas, los vampiros habían llegado. Kaien Cross solo esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones en cuanto a Yuuki y Zero, pero además creía que no a todos le agradaría la idea de tener a otra cazadora como prefecta y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Yuuki, si comparaban su capacidad sobrepasaba a la de Zero, dejando de lado el poder, hasta ahora desconocido que tenía Akari-chan.

Las limusinas estacionaron justo en la entrada los nobles pudieron observas a el director y al profesor, el cual se notaba nervioso por algo.

Yuuki solo observaba como estaba la academia Cross, "se ve igual que siempre, aburrida" se dijo, quería volver a ver a Zero, después de todo estar con Kaname ya no le era divertido, y conociendo a Zero el haría cualquier cosa por ella, aunque haya jurado matarla. Era solo suyo y nadie se lo quitaría.

Kaname se sentía ansioso y el mismo no sabía simplemente quería ver a Zero, le sorprendió admitirlo pero así era.

Salieron de las limusinas, en la primera iban Kaname, Yuuki y Seiren junto con Takuma Ichijou. En la siguiente iban Aidou Hanabusa, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Sounen, Shiki y Rima.

-Oh Kaname-kun que bueno que ya llegaste- dijo el director saludando al vampiro.

-Gracias por recibirnos director.-Contesto igual de cortes mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba el chico albino.

-Director- grito Yuuki la cual iba a correr a sus brazos cuando todos sintieron una presencia extraña, y otra conocida la cual era de Zero. Todos observaban el rumbo por el cual se acercaban, a Kaname ese olor se le hacía conocido, un recuerdo quería entrar a su mente, pero como llego, se fue.

-Zero Nii. ¡Perdón!- la que gritaba era Akari la cual corría desesperadamente hacia la entrada de la academia, perseguida por un Zero furioso. Su linda hermanita había hecho otra vez de las suyas, lo noqueo y cuando despertó estaba amarrado en su cama junto con un gato sobre él. Zero odiaba los gatos, y comenzaría a odiarlos más, ya que el pequeño gatito al verlo levantado saco sus garras y lo rasguño en toda la cara. "de esta no te salvas" pensó Zero al acercarse a ella y casi alcanzarla.

-Otou-chan, Otou-san, ¡ayuda!- corrió e los brazos de sus "padres" ella consideraba así al directo y a su maestro, los cuales igualmente se habían acostumbrado mucho a ella.

-¿Qué hiciste mocosa?- grito Yagari tratando de detener a Zero el cual venía con instintos asesinos. Y la cara algo roja.

-Nada. Bueno tal vez una pequeña bromita para Zero- dijo aventándose a los brazos del maestro.

-Zero cálmate, y Akari pídele perdón a tu hermano- el director veía todo con un poco de nerviosismo y a la vez se encontraba divertido pro todo el drama.

-Ok, perdón tonto Nii-chan - dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Perdón ni que mierda, saber muy bien que odio los gatos y vas me amarras a la cama y dejas a uno arriba de mí, el maldito gato me rasguño la cara.- Zero estaba tan molesto que ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de los vampiros, los cuales miraban todo asombrados, nunca había visto al cazador así. Yuuki solo miraba la escena con los ojos como platos, aun a medio camino del director.

Kaname al ver a su hermana decidió intervenir, tosiendo disimuladamente. Este acto hizo reaccionar al cazador, el cual viendo cómo lo observaban todos los chupa sangre, volvió a poner su pose seria, sin dejar de lado la fría mirada que le dio al sangrepura y a Yuuki.

-Bueno ya están aquí, pasemos a la sale de conferencias para darle la bienvenida a la clase nocturna- decía un director ya más clamado.

Todos fueron hacia la sala de conferencias, el director dio un discurso de bienvenida, en el cual Akari por poco y se duerme, si no fuera por Zero que de vez en cuando le jalaba el cabello para despertarla, todo esto fue observado por Yuuki, al cual solo veía a la chica como su remplazo, aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera celos, ella había logrado lo que Yuuki trato por tantos años con Zero.

-Por ultimo solo habrá que presentar a los prefectos, a Zero ya lo conocer así que solo se presentara Akari-chan.- Dijo acabando por fin el discurso.

-Mi nombre es Akari scarlet, actualmente Akari Cross, tengo 14 años y soy prefecta junto con Zero-Nii desde hace 4 meses, no se metan conmigo y tal vez los deje vivir.- dijo esto con una sonrisa ingenua pero a la vez algo sádica.

Los estudiantes nocturnos se fueron a sus habitaciones, el director invito a Kaname y Yuuki a cenar Aunque a Zero esto no le pareció bien, pero aún tenía un tema a tratar con Yuuki.

Comenzaron la cena, la cual era preparaba por Akane con calma y nada paso, Zero la ayudo a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, mientras hablaba de cosas triviales. El director por su parte hablaba con Kaname y Yuuki, quería saber si su querida Yuuki se había adaptado a su vida.

-Directo me da mucho gusto regresar- Comenzó la plática Yuuki con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena, aunque por dentro estaba harta de la chica que estaba con Zero.

\- Yuuki a mí me da más gusto tenerte de vuelta.

-Así que estos son los cambios de los que me hablo director, no esperan que fueran tan trágicos, pero creo que aún tenemos un tema que tratar.

\- Y ¿Que podría ser eso Kaname-kun?- en ese momento Akari y Zero entraban a la sala y se sentado en un sillón de 2 plazas, la chica puso su cabeza en el hombro de Zero, el sabia cuanto cariño necesitaba, producto de todos los maltratos recibidos en el pasado y él se sentía bien al estar a su lado, ya no sentía esa soledad que sintió al momento de la partida de Yuuki.

-Si no mal recuerdo Zero dijo que si volviera a ver a Yuuki la mataría, y como sabrá eso no lo permitiré, se crearía una guerra entre vampiros y cazadores.- Dijo Kaname con su cara seria mirando de reojo los mimos que Zero hacía.

-Lo recuero bien Kaname-kun, y por la seguridad de Yuuki no te preocupes, ya he hablado con Zero, así que dejo que él te explique.-

-Yo no tocare a tu hermanita Kuran- Zero hablaba un tono frio, el mismo polo norte le quedaba corto- Mientras tú no toques a la mía y no te acerque a mí, no me causes problemas y asunto agregado, lo mismo para tu hermana-

Yuuki solo escuchaba con la cabeza baja todo, no entendía como esa niña había podido llegar a entablar un lazo mucho más profundo que ella, estaba choqueada. Sus planes de conquistar al cazador se podían venir abajo por ella.

-Aunque no creo que necesite protección, y si es todo lo que nos iban a decir con su permiso.- El cazador continúo ignorando a la sangrepura.

-nos vemos otou-chan, otou-san, es hora de cumplir la segunda parte del trato- dijo Akari subiendo las escaleras junto con Zero hacia su habitación. Momentos después bajaron, ya no tenían las cintas de prefectos, ella portaba una gabardina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Zero solo llevaba una cadena sobre su pantalón negro ajustado, Zero paso de la sala y unas buenas noches se escuchó por parte de Akari y una media reverencia.

-¿La segunda parte del trato?- Kaname no sabía que pensar, la presencia de la chica lo alteraba, era como si la conociera desde antes, pero no recordaba donde.

-Ehh es algo complicado, les di permiso para cazar hasta que se cansaran, me imagino que para sacar la furia de Zero, pero ahora sigamos hablando Yuuki.- Finalizo el director.

* * *

Zero salió y enseguida se dirigió hasta donde venía el olor de vampiros de clase E, Akari solo suspiro y salió detrás, estaba molesto, lo sabía, pero se alegrara que no fuera por ella. Llegaron a una casa deshabitada, desde afuera se notaba el olor de muerto. Zero comenzó de disparar a todo lo que se moviera, ella con sus agujas los atravesaba en el corazón y la cabeza, aun sin usar su katana.

Estaban llenos de sangre la cual no era suya, siguieron el siguiente rastro y a Zero ya se le estaban acabando las balas, dejo que ella hiciera el trabajo, Akari parecía una princesa ensangrentada que bailaba un fino vals mientras mataba y destrozaba a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. Para Zero era una rival dura, desde el primer día que vio sus habilidades de combates se quedó sorprendido.

Ella era buena y poseía un poder que solo él había visto, solo por una vez y esperaba que fuera la última. Termino rápido, no fueron suficientes para ella, ansiaba matar y matar.

Se controló y volteo a ver a Zero, estaba con la cabeza gacha y sentado en un pedazo de metal, levanto su cabeza y vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, tanta sangre había despertado sus instintos. Se sentó alado de él y le tendió su mano, sin pensarlo mucho. Zero hizo crecer sus colmillos y mordió su muñeca, ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor así que ni lo sintió, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Intento dejar su mente en blanco, pero un recuerdo se le escapo, era ella intentando escapar, las sombras la perseguían. Ella en una camilla amarrada completamente, peleando entre sombras. Perdió el recuerdo.

Después de terminar esperaron un momento.

-volvamos a la academia.- Zero había calmado sus instintos, pero se sentía cansado. Solo quería regresar a su cama y dormir lo más que pudiera.

* * *

Hola espero que esta capitulo sea de su agrado.

Les recuerdo que este es mi primer fanfic, y ya tiene mucho que vi el anime. Aun así disfrútenlo y denme sus opiniones. Gracias a la personita que me dejo su comentario


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente bonita, les vengo a entregar otro capitulo de este loco fanfic. gracias por sus bonitos comentarios. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic. ¿Que tal voy?

Mi redacción no es mejor y la trama aun no la tengo completa al 100%. Déjenme sus opiniones. Besos

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Matsuri Hino. Excepto Akari. Ella es mía :3

Capítulo 3: celos y planes

* * *

-Llegamos- dijo Akari en cuanto entraron por la puerta, el director los miro con preocupación y algo molesto. Tenían toda la ropa manchada de sangre y algo desgarrada.

Kaname voltio a ver a Zero, este tenía la mirada baja, Kaname supo de inmediato que había pasado, el olor estaba en el aire. Una especie de fuego lo lleno en su interior, lo ignoro por el momento. Yuuki solo miro con terror comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?- intento actuar linda y preocupada por él. Este solo la ignoro y siguió a su habitación.

\- Quiero una explicación.- interceptó el director a Akari antes de que ella igual lograra huir a su habitación.

-Jeje creo que me sobrepase un poco verdad- estaba con la ropa un poco arrancada, con sangre en su cara y su cabello, estaba cansada por haberle entregado su sangre a Zero.

-Límpiate y vuelve enseguida a despedir a los Kuran.- Dicho esto subió a su habitación, Zero estaba cambiándose y ella se quito su ropa y la aventó al suelo, solo con ropa interior se metió al baño y se dio una ducha. No le importaba que Zero la viera así, después de todo dormían en la misma habitación y Zero ya la había visto desnuda cuando le cambio la ropa cuando ella estaba desmayada el día que la trajo aquí.

-Listo el baño- dijo en cuanto salió, Zero esperaba en su cama con la cabeza baja, solo con sus pantalones, agarro la ropa de ambos y la tiro al cesto de ropa sucia, estaba entrando al baño cuando vio que Yuuki entraba a su habitación.

-Sal, estamos ocupados.-

Yuuki asintió con su cabeza y salió, el entro al baño, solo quería que este día acabara. Akari se terminó de vestir y salió de la habitación, se encontró con Yuuki en el pasillo esperando aparentemente a Zero.

-Ohh eres tú, esperaba que fuera Zero-. Estaba celosa, esta mocosa no era nadie para remplazarla tan fácilmente. Zero era suyo y no iba a dejar que una tonta niñita se lo arrebatara.

-Da igual con permiso- intento bajar hacia la cocina pero Yuuki la agarró del brazo. La piel de Akari se puso roja. "esto no le va a gustar a Zero".

Yuuki estaba con la cabeza baja, tuvo un mal presentimiento, esta presencia la recordaba de algún lado.

-Déjame, no te he hecho nada, no hagas que Zero Nii se moleste, tenemos un trato- No quería matar a la princesita pura sangre, esto le acarraría problemas a sus padres y a Zero.

-No entiendo cómo le puedes hablar así a MI Zero, él no te quiere, no te ama a ti niña. Solo me ama a mí, él es mío.- Su mirada era fría y al mismo tiempo se veía con mucha ira.

-Parece que lo has entendido mal, yo quiero a Zero como a mi hermano y eso nunca va a cambiar Yuuki.- Intento zafarse del agarre pero solo consiguió que ella apretara más.

-Insolente como te atreves a hablarme así, yo soy la princesa de los vampiros me debes respeto niña- esta mocosa la estaba retando, nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo, le importaba muy poco el trato echo por su hermano.

\- No soy uno de tus tontos juguetes, y si es todo lo que me dijiste me voy.- si se quedaba más tiempo la mataba.

Bajo rápido hacia la sala, no quería tener un encuentro con ella, si ni siquiera la quería tocar, sentía que algo andaba mal con Yuuki, seguía teniendo esa sensación.

-Otou-chan ya estoy lista y Zero ya viene en camino- dijo entrando en la sala, en ella seguía Kaname y el director, atrás de ella venia Yuuki, en cuanto la vio Kaname supo que algo la había perturbado.

-¿Todo bien Yuuki?- pregunto mirando a Akari por si ella fue la que le hizo algo.

\- Si onii-sama- "Esto no queda así."

-Ya estoy listo director- era Zero bajando de las escaleras, Kaname pudo observar con atención los cambios que había en el cazador. Eran sutiles, pero ahí estaban, había crecido un poco, se veía menos niño que hace tiempo. Más lindo. "que pasa contigo Kuran, es Kiryuu, él no es lindo", se decía mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir, hasta mañana director, Yagari Otou-san, Kuran, y Kuran-senpaii- Akari solo dijo los nombres y volvió a subir a la habitación, si Zero se enteraba de lo pasado Yuuki podía asegurar su muerte. Tenía un hermano demasiado sobre protector.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos, director, Kiryuu-kun, vamos Yuuki- Kaname se despidió y salió de la casa del director, la presencia de Akari le causaba nostalgia y celos, el cazador estaba demasiado pegado a ella. "¿otra vez con lo mismo Kuran?, contrólate"

-Me voy a dormir director, buenas noches.

-Zero, tengo algo que hablar contigo- Yuuki hizo al último intento de hablar con él.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, Kuran- se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro con llave, Akari ya estaba durmiendo en su cama así que el hizo lo mimo.

* * *

Akari despertó muy temprano, a ella le tocaba hacer el desayuno ya que la comida del director no sabía tan bien, Yagari senseii no sabía cocinar y Zero era un dormilón. Termino de hacer la comida y subió a despertar a Zero, si no llegaría tarde.

-Zerooooo- "la rutina de todos los días."

-Cállate ya me levante, hoy te espero en la reja del dormitorio de la luna, a esa hora ya se habrá corrido el rumor de que hoy regresarían las sanguijuelas tienes que hacer tu trabajo como prefecta- "adiós noches de sueño."

-anotando Nii-san.-

Comieron los 2 solos, el director había salió junto con Yagari, tenían junta en la organización, así que le tocaba a ella organizar el papeleo diario de la escuela mientras Zero se alistaba para la escuela. Este sería su último año como alumno de la Academia Cross.

Zero ya quería que acabaran las clases, se sentía impaciente por algo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Akari estaba ordenando unos papeles para el director cuando llamaron a la puerta, era Kaname Kuran. Ya se imaginaba algo así.

\- Eres tú, el director no está, tuvo que irse al consejo, búscalo más al rato Kuran-sempaii.-

\- De echo buscaba hablar contigo y como ya se está escondiendo el sol veo que es el momento perfecto.- tenía unas cuantas dudan en la cabeza, y el recuerdo no llegaba a él.

\- No me imagino de que quisiera hablar sempaii.- la verdad es que sí, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-Simplemente te quería hacer preguntas para poder conocerte mejor- no mentía, había un impulso de querer estar cerca de ella y conocerla mejor. Aunque no entendí del todo ese comportamiento en él.

\- Bien contestare a sus preguntas si me parece correcto, no espere que conteste todas.- el orgullo de Akari se compraba al de un sangre pura, o al menos eso decía Zero.

-Para empezar, ¿Que eres?, hay olor humano en ti pero al mismo tiempo siento una esencia vampírica.- lo había olido desde que la vio, se sentía como Yuuki cuando estaba oculta de su vampirismo.

-No pensé que el rey de los vampiros de descubriera tan rápido, sin embargo por mi seguridad no puedo responder su pregunta sempaii, lo siento.

-¿Cómo es que conseguiste que el cazador ya no oliera a nivel E? -Esa parte de intrigaba ya que había notado que Kiryuu no tenía el olor de la última vez que lo vio.

\- Eso es fácil, como ya habrás notado solo lo alimento cuando se sale de control y listo, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo sempaii.-

-¿Qué relación tienes con Zero?- "con mi Zero", se corrige mentalmente. Esperen su Zero, en qué demonios estaba pensando.

-A Zero solo lo considero como mi hermano, ese es el lazo que nos une a ambos, le di algo que ni siquiera Yuuki le pudo ofrecer. Le prometí que siempre estaría junto con él, que no lo traicionaría.- miraba divertida la escena, era como si Kaname estuviera, ¿celoso quizás?, no sería un mal año después de todo – y si eso es todo sempaii me retiro, tengo que ir a hacer mi guardia y usted tiene que regresar con su sequito, ya es hora de salida para el grupo diurno, seguramente las chicas querrán volver a verlos.

-Bien, pero te estaré vigilando la próxima vez que salgas a cazar, ten eso presente- no tenía idea porque pero un sentimiento extraño le atraía hacia ella, era como un sentimiento de protección.

* * *

Salieron ambos del despacho. Akari se puso su cinta de prefecta y se dirigió hacia la pueda de los dormitorios de la luna, las chicas ya estaba eufóricas gritando los nombres de los nobles, en cuanto la vieron le dejaron espacio para que pudiera avanzar hasta donde estaba Zero en cual se veía un poco molesto. Los estudiantes ya la conocían, a ella y a su carácter. Era la nueva prefecta y para muchos el remplazo de Yuuki, de igual manera ya sabían que no podían tocarle ni un pelo sin que Zero se molestara y los matara con la miraba, todos los chicos andaban tras de ella incluso tenían un club de fans, pero si alguien se le acercaba se apuntaría en la lista negra de Zero Kiryuu, de eso estaban seguro.

-Zero Nii, lo siento me entretuve un poco- Dijo en cuanto llego a su lado.

-Hum da igual, encárgate de esto- dicho eso se retiró y subió al árbol más cercano, no quería conversar con ningún vampiro. Menos con Yuuki o Kaname, el ultimo lo evitaría a toda costa, no negaba que se sentía raro hacia él. El día anterior que lo vio, después de 4 meses, por fin pudo admirar a belleza del sangre pura. No es que antes estuviera ciego. Solo que ahora no encontraba con un estorbo llamado Yuuki dentro de sus sentimientos.

-Bien chicos la antigua clase nocturna ha venido de visita ya saben qué hacer si no quieren sufrir.- Muchas sudaron frio, sabían que la prefecta tenía una fuerza que había de temer. Así que obedecieron sus órdenes y se mantuvieron calmadas.

Las puertas se abrieron y los nobles pensaron que las chicas se les tirarían encima, pero nada, al parecer la chica sabía hacer su trabajo, al asombro de Yuuki.

-Hola mis queridas damas, un gusto volver a verles- hablaba un vampiro de ojos verdes y cabello amarillo: Aidou Hanabusa. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-idol-senpaii!- gritaban eufóricas las chicas pero de pronto callaron. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí. La razón era simple. Yuuki Cross venia al lado de Kuran Kaname con un brazo alrededor de él. Muchos se sorprendieron al verla tan cambiada, ya que su cabello era largo y ahora sus rasgos eran más finos. Portaba una sonrisa engreída y pareciera mirar a todos desde arriba.

-Yuuki- era lo que todos susurraban. Los vampiros escuchaban todo, y se mantenían callados, no querían problemas con su líder. Aunque en el fondo más de uno la deseaba matar.

Akari se percató de esto y decido que era hora que las cosas se calmaran, si no Zero se molestaría.

-Bien clase diurna regresen a sus habitaciones, sus idols estarán con nosotros un tiempo- muchos se quejaron, pero obedecieron, total a partir de hoy verían a sus senpaii más seguido. Akari se dirigió a donde estaba Kaname y Yuuki.

-Bien eso salió muy bien para ser el primer día que están acá, regresen a su dormitorio y no estén causando molestias-

-Niña tú no eres quien para ordenarme, creo que no te ha quedado claro quién soy- algunas chicas de la clase diurna alcanzaron a escuchar lo último y enseguida caminaron hacia el dormitorio. Tenían que averiguar por qué Yuuki Cross había acabado con la clase nocturna y más aún como.

-Si lo sé, eres Yuuki Kuran y desde hoy huésped en la academia Cross, así que te sugiero ir hacia tu dormitorio, Kuran.-

Zero rio al escuchar eso, Akari no se inquietaba con nada. Los sangre pura simplemente marcharon hacia su dormitorio.

Kaname se sentía asombrado por la forma en la que escucho a voz de Zero al reírse, era como si fuera otra persona. Su sonrisa era linda, él era lindo.

"Necesitas ir a un siquiatra Kaname". No parecía que el cazador tuviera depresión como se imaginaba. La causa (según Kaname) era esa chica, Kaname quería saber más acerca de ella y ya había pensado en un plan. Estaba seguro que no era humana, pero tampoco un vampiro, aunque aún estaba el misterio por el que Zero ya no olía de nivel E, los otros vampiros se habían dado cuenta y no tardarían en preguntarles a su líder el por qué.

-Onii-sama- era Yuuki hablándole.

\- ¿Qué deseas Yuuki?-

-Solo me preguntaba en que pensabas, te vez como ido.

-Solo pienso en algo sin importancia Yuuki, no te preocupes.- en su mente ideaba el plan perfecto para averiguar la verdad. Y de paso acercarse al cazador. Algo en él le intrigaba, y el fuego que sentí en su interior al verlo con Akari no era normal.

-Ok- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, ella igual tenía sus propios problemas, tenía que volver a conquistar a Zero y no le importaría matar a ese estorbo si fuera necesario. Total nadie le reclamaría algo, por algo ella era la princesa de todos los vampiros, y próximamente su reina una vez que se casara con Kaname, aunque no lo amara. Solo lo aria por el poder. Poder para controlarlo todo justo como lo planearon.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad se hallaba una casa abandonada, por afuera pareciera que no viviera nadie, por adentro era todo lo contrario. Un avance de la tecnología, donde se empleaba maga antigua y la más moderna tecnología del hombre.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 23 años, cabello y ojos negros. Se encontraba sentado en una oficia frente a un escritorio de elegante caoba.

Pensando en la manera en que sus planes actuaban, fue una estupidez dejar ir a la chica, lo sabía y lo lamentaba. Dentro de ella se hallaba un gran secreto. Su arma final.

Tsubasa Yakumo, el nuevo líder de la agencia Yakumo. Agencia la cual ponía todos sus fondos en sus "investigaciones".

Su más grande experimento: Akari Scarlet. Su más grande error: no poderla encontrar.

Su ambición era borrar del mundo a los vampiros y quedarse el con todos sus poderes. Los vampiros debía que pagar por sus errores.

No eran igual a los cazadores, ellos cuando atrapaban a un vampiro experimentaban con ellos, experimentos sucios y aberrantes. No importaba si eran noble, o de que nivel era, tampoco la edad o el sexo. La mayoría de los vampiros nobles ni sabían de su existencia, y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

Después de todo quien quiere un problema con los sangre pura, o con Kaname Kuran, el próximo rey de los vampiros.

* * *

Gracias a LocaNinjaSuelta y Pansy876.

Y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Valeria, algún día te mostrare esto. Yo lo se :3


	4. Chapter 4

Es la primera vez que publico en , por lo que no se que hice y se movieron los capítulos, estoy tratando de acomodarlos a ver como queda XD

Este capitulo originalmente no existía hasta hace 3 días cuando la inspiración me golpeo en el autobús de la universidad, hasta hoy tengo el tiempo para pasarlo a limpio y corregir unos errores. Es algo corto pero el siguiente es mas largo y trae muchas aclaraciones.

En fin los dejo para que lean. Besos

Capitulo 4: Sangre

* * *

Las clases habían acabado por ese día, los alumnos de la clase diurna ya habían entregado sus saludos a los visitantes de la antigua clase nocturna.

Zero estaba realizando sus rondas cuando sintió el primer ardor, era uno que conocía muy bien pero tenía meses sin sentirlo. Lo que comenzó como leve ardor en el fondo de su garganta se transformo en fuego ardiente al pasar de una hora.

"No puede ser posible, justo cuando Akari no está me da sed. Aunque hace poco me alimente, no debería estar sediento."

Siguió haciendo sus rondas pero el fuego no se iba, sentía como se estaba debilitando más y más, maldijo al director por enviar a su hermana hasta el otro lado de la ciudad ya que en su condición no era bueno que el saliera de la academia a buscarla ahora.

Si bien la chica no debería de estar sola aun le gustaba salir a cazar sola a veces.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que mordió a Akari y tomo de su sangre.

La chica había llegado hace una semana y aún era algo tímida con el pero siempre andaba con una sonrisa en la cara y le hacía platica tratando de conocerse aún más. Aun actuaba con cautela, como si esperaba que en cualquier momento la atacara.

-¿Zero estas bien?

La chica sabía sobre el mundo de los vampiros, por algo el director la nombró prefecta de la academia a pesar de su corta edad y que no era de la agencia de cazadores.

Pero por ningún motivo Zero le diría que él era un maldito nivel E, que las pastillas no lo ayudaban en nada. Y lo que sentía era un ardor horrible en la garganta.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito estar solo y descansar un rato. Iré a ver a Lily por si me necesitas.

Fue directo a las caballerizas, tal vez si dormía un poco el dolor disminuyera. No dejaba de sentir el dulce olor de Akari, le recordaba otro olor. El olor de Kaname Kuran.

No sintió que Akari le había seguido, ella podía ver la cara de sufrimiento que el chico llevaba. En cuanto llego vio que Zero estaba acostado boca arriba y Lily cerca de él, lo cuidaba protectoramente.

-Zero- Dijo con voz suave intentado despertar bien al chico que abrió los ojos e intento decirle que se fuera, pero el ardor se lo impidió. Sus ojos estaban rojos por la des y sus colmillos estaban peligrosamente al descubierto.

-Tienes sed Zero, déjame ayudarte.

-N-no solo v-vete por favor.

-No te dejare, ambos sabemos que no puedes aguantar más- Lentamente se arrodillo al lado del peli plateado y le tendió su muñeca.

Zero solo había dudado un instante antes de dejar que sus sentidos se hicieran cargo y con la mayor suavidad que pudo le clavo sus colmillos en la muñeca. La sangre fue fluyendo y aunque la chica intento dejar su mente en blanco, Zero alcanzo a ver fragmento de su memoria en la agencia.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿eres… una cazadora? ¿Esos tipos eran vampiros verdad?

-No soy una cazadora. Si bien he matado muchos vampiros también he cazado y matado humanos. Esos tipos que viste se hacen llamar "sombras".

Fueron contratados para matar vampiros como los cazadores pero al no tener sus armas tienen métodos de matar mucho más brutales. –

-¿Por quién fueron contratados?

-Es una organización de la que yo escape. La maneja un sujeto llamado Yakumo Tsubasa, yo originalmente era un vampiro pero la organización sello mi forma y me dejo como una humana. Aun así fui entrenada en esa forma para matar vampiros y humanos por igual.

-Ya veo- dijo Zero. Empezaba a sentirse más fuerte, como cuando mordió al próximo rey de los vampiros, se imaginó que Akari como vampiro debía de ser una sangre pura ya que solo así podía evitar que callera en el locura de los nivel E.

* * *

Esa había sido la primera vez que Akari le había contado algo de su pasado.

Después de eso su relación fue más cercana y Zero comenzó a ver en ella una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger. Algo que no había sentido desde que paso la tragedia con sus padres y su hermano Ichiru y que nunca había ocurrido con Yuuki.

Salió de sus recuerdos y se dirigió a un sitio muy alejado en el bosque.

Debería de esperar a que su hermana llegara.

* * *

Kaname se encontraba en su antiguo dormitorio de la clase nocturna, Se sentía inquieto por alguna razón y sentía que debía de estar haciendo algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Decidió que saldría a tomar un poco de aire en esta hermosa luna llena que reinaba en la academia. Salió sin decirle a nadie y procurando que nadie le siguiera. (Una nadie llamada Seinen o Yuuki). Su hermana pequeña había salido en compañía de Shiki y Ruka como guardaespaldas.

Ahora se sentía más ansioso mientras los minutos pasaban.

"Por qué me estaré sintiendo así, no es normal. He estado ansioso desde que regresamos a la academia hace 3 días.- Se adentró más en el bosque hasta que un olor muy dulce le llego desde el camino.

"solo una persona tiene este olor." Siguió andando hasta que vio de donde provenía el olor, o más bien de quien. Una sombra estaba recostada en las raíces de un gran árbol de cerezos, que en primavera se verían preciosos bajo la luna llena.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Kiryuu-

"Justo lo que me faltaba, Kuran tenía que venir a molestarme"

-Que es lo que quieres Kuran?- Dijo mientras abría lentamente sus ojos amatistas que se veían algo nublosos mientras retenía el impulso de lanzarse hasta el vampiro castaño, le había llegado su aroma desde que entro al bosque y comenzó a rezar para que no lo encontrara pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Solo estaba dando un paseo, es una linda noche ¿no te parece? Justo fue una noche así donde te di mi sangre para que no te calleras en la locura… Y por lo que veo, tendré que volver a hacerlo.

-No tiendes a tu suerte, Vampiro.- A pesar de decir eso, Zero sabía que estaba llegando a su límite, sus ojos estaban rojos y la vista se le estaba nublando. Pronto perdería el control.

-Déjame aliviar tu dolor, Zero-

Solo basto decir esto para que Kaname se desabrochara la camisa negra que usaba y se agachara donde el cazador estaba sentado apoyado en un árbol, sus colmillo estaba ya al descubierto y respirada agitado cada vez más.

Maldiciendo en el fondo de su mente Zero acerco su boca a la suave y pálida garganta del vampiro, y como su eso lo digiera todo lo mordió rudamente.

-Tsk.- Kaname sabía que sus seguidores olerían su sangre pero confiaba estar lo suficiente alejado para que Yuuki no lo sintiera y saliera a buscarlo. Era la segunda vez que sentía los colmillos del cazador en su garganta y podía sentir como la ansiedad se calmaba lentamente hasta dejarle con una sensación placentera que nunca había sentido antes. No era que le diera su sangre a muchas personas, si se podía a contar solo se la había dado a Zero y a Yuuki.

Zero retiro bruscamente sus colmillos de la garganta de Kaname dejando que la sangre manchara su camisa. –No pienses en ella- y dicho esto volvió a morder al vampiro que se había quedado en la misma posición a su lado. Pensando que había tomado lo suficiente volvió a retirar sus colmillos y por puro acto de impulso pasó su lengua por la mordida sangrante que lentamente comenzaba a cerrarse.

Kaname se tensó al sentir como el cazador pasaba su lengua por la herida, la sensación placentera había acabado y ahora se preguntaba por qué le había dado su sangre tan fácilmente al cazador.

Aun le seguía llegando el dulce olor que provenía del peli plata y sentía una leve molestia que siempre estaba relacionada con sangre.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un desastre cuando te alimentas.- El cazador no dijo nada mientras esperaba que se recuperara.

"contrólate Kaname". El dulce olor se hacía más fuerte y la sed aumentaba más y más.

-pones esa cara como si quieras matarme con la mirada, pero eso no pasaba hace 5 minutos. Y considerando que ya te he dado mi sangre deberías estar agradecido, Zero.

Con todo el control que le quedaba se levantó del lugar y se dirigió directo a su dormitorio. Necesitaba una buena dosis de pastillas de sangre, ya después volvería a jugar con el cazador.

* * *

No se cuando les puedo traer el siguiente capitulo, tengo que corregir errores que este capitulo me causo. pero es que me inspire tan bonito que quise sacarlo antes de los demás.

Cuidense y gracias por los mensajes . Perdonen los errores de dedo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos!

Lo siento si las deje con la duda estos meses, pero entre la uni y la familia no había tenido tiempo de dejar abandonada la historia aunque los capítulos pueden ir algo lentos.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. menos Akari, ella es mía :3

Capítulo 5: descubrimientos

* * *

Akari se encontraba recostada en la cima de un gran árbol mientras veía la escena que se desarrollaba debajo de ella, era lo mismo que los últimos días. Últimamente Kaname no paraba de perseguir a Zero, principalmente desde el día que él le dio su sangre, Akari aun recordaba los inútiles intentos de su Nii-san el día que regreso de la misión al otro lado de la ciudad.

*fashback

Akari acababa de llegar a su cuarto e ingreso al cuarto de baño cuando noto el olor, Zero acababa de regresar de donde quiere que estuviese.

-Zeeeroo Nii-san!- Exclamó mientras salía del baño

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó mientras se daba cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, tenía toda su ropa manchada de sangre y adivinó que se acabada de alimentar, pero ¿De quién?

-No digas nada, estoy bien- respondió toscamente antes de cerrar de un portazo el baño y decidiendo que no valía la pena Akari se acostó a dormir.

Ahora, mientras veía jugar al gato y al ratón a Kuran y Zero se daba cuenta que Kaname era la persona de la cual Zero se había alimentado. Estaba más decir que al parecer ella era la única que notaba la atracción que había entre los dos, sus miradas de odio dadas cada que se veían no le dejaban mucho a su imaginación.

Al parecer las cosas se pondrían divertidas. Al menos para ella.

Otro problema era Yuuki, la cual había estado enfrentando mucho a la chica y la organización Yakumo, los cuales enviaban a sus _sombras_ a buscarla en toda la ciudad y las ciudades vecinas. Ante esto Zero se encontraba más protector que nunca con ella, lo cual hacían que Akari tuviera ganas de meterlo en una habitación con Kuran para "ver qué pasa".

* * *

Mientras tanto Zero estaba realizando una de sus rondas por la escuela cuando sintió una desagradable presencia que venía acompañado de un olor acaramelado, ese olor solo lo tenía una persona.

-Largo, Kuran. – Dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia el bosque, sentía que su hermana estaba cerca pero la ignoro a ella también. Su mal humor llevaba ahí desde la mañana, no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro de hace unas noches con el vampiro. Principalmente porque su sed seguía estando presenta ahí a pesar de que ya se había alimentado de él. Era como una atracción que impedía irse del todo.

Por su parte Kaname no entendía porque esa noche llego a sentir la necesidad de morder al albino, no era común en él ya que no sentía eso cuando le daba de beber su sangre a Yuuki.

Lentamente siguió al albino al bosque.

* * *

POV Akari

Me dirigió hacia la oficina del director, al parecer desea veme o eso dijo mi senseii Yagari. Toco la puerta y entro.

-¿Otou-chan me buscabas?

\- Si Kari-chan tengo una misión para ti, es para esta noche, Zero no ira así que ve con cuidado, es todo- salgo de la oficina el director se veía serio, tal vez esta noche será divertida y ya que no iré con Zero puedo tomármelo con calma.

Voy hacia mi habitación que comparto con Zero, dejo la cinta de prefecta y salgo de la habitación con mis armas en las manos, a cual consiste en Nanao mi katana y mis agujas las cuales las tengo amarradas en el interior de mi cinturón lista con veneno, dos meses al mes voy con el "conejo" y compro más.

Voy hacia donde se encuentra Zero saliendo del bosque y veo que el Kuran ya se ha ido, Zero parece molesto así que me acerco con cuidado, no quiero que me mire feo, aunque lo más seguro es que algo que le dijo Kuran lo haya molestado, como si no.

-Zero nii, voy a salir a un misión, regreso al rato.

-Ten cuidado, si algo anda mal llámame y yo iré, aunque dudo que me necesites para algo.-

-sip nos vemos Nii-san, tendré cuidado- y al parecer no estaré sola ya que cuando salgo de la academia siento que Kaname me está persiguiendo, me sorprendo que sea él y no Yuuki, tal vez ella me trataría de matar, pero no sé qué querrá Kaname, hago como si no supiera que me sigue y llego a mi destino.

Es una casa abandonada, el aire se siente pesado lleno de olor a vampiro de nivel E, al parecer hay un poco más de 20. Kaname-senpai se queda a unos cuantos metros de mí, como él esta no podre usar mis poderes completamente.

Entro a la casa completamente destruida, saco mi Nanao y me dispongo a matar a todo lo que se mueva, me ayudo aventando agujas con veneno. Al parecer hay más de 20 vampiros, tendré problemas si sigue así. Me he quedado sin agujas, y aunque puedo con Nanao no es seguro con tantos vampiros alrededor.

Sé que Kaname me está mirando fijamente, tratando de decir si soy un vampiro o no, pienso un poco en mi siguiente movimiento, pero seré buena y dejaré que me descubra.

Descuelgo el sello en forma de collar que traigo siempre alrededor del cuello, tiene forma de dos pequeñas alas de ángel entrelazadas y al final una gema roja en forma de lágrima. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto la sensación de libertad que me da no tener suprimidos mis poderes.

Sé qué forma tendré, Mi cabello se hace más largo, mis ojos se vuelven rojos, ellos brillan. Mi esencia aristocrática es de un vampiro, un vampiro sangre pura.

FIN POV Akari

Kaname se había quedado unos metros más atrás de Akari, ella ya sabe que estaba ahí, vio como mataba a diestra y siniestra niveles E, después de unos minutos provocó un incendio en la casa, para borrar sus huellas, supuso.

Vio en sus ojos que lo disfrutaba, una princesa bailando un fino vals. Ella libero su poder a partir de la retirada de un pequeño collar, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos era otra, había cambiado su apariencia. Un recuerdo le llegó, era el con 9 años agarrado de la mano de una niña de cabello largo y ondulado, estaba borroso el recuerdo así que no alcanzo a ver sus ojos o su cara. Frunció el ceño cuando el recuerdo se esfumo y la cabeza le dolía. ¿Por qué recordaba a Yuuki ahora?

Al terminar de matar a los vampiros y aun en apariencia de vampiresa Akari se acerca hacia Kaname, le mira retadoramente unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué desea Kuran-senpai?- dijo un poco seria, al hablar Kaname pudo ver un poco sus colmillos.

-Así que después de todo fue buen idea seguirte, por fin supe que era y que mis sospechas estaba acertadas, ahora mi pregunta es, ¿eres un vampiro que finge ser humano o es al revés y si Zero lo sabe?-

-Claro que lo sabe, aunque tú eres el primero que he dejado ver mi verdadera forma, porque en realidad soy una vampiro y no es que finja ser humano, todo lo que hago es por mi protección, si destaco como vampiro vendrían a matare más rápido. Zero lo sabe y por eso me protege, después de todo soy su hermanita- dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era divertido ver a Kaname así, o para ella lo era. Se puso de nuevo el collar adoptando su forma normal.

-Este collar fue hecho por la agencia Yakumo, agencia creada para experimentación humana y vampira, ellos me buscan para matarme, se cosas que no debería. Soy su más grande arma- mientras hablaba Kaname observaba su semblante serio y algo triste de Akari, no sabía si lo que decía era cierto, se encargaría de que Takuma lo investigara.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia Kaname la seguía de cerca y no pregunto más, Akari predijo que llegando a la academia iba a querer una explicación.

* * *

Bueno que les aprecio?!

En estos momentos me encuentro editando el próximo capitulo, originalmente solo era uno pero iba a quedar demasiado largo así que lo dividí en dos.

¿Qué hablo Kaname con Zero en el bosque?, ¿Por qué Zero estaba molestos?. ¿En que capitulo me equivoque y puse Akane en vez de Akari? En el próximo capítulo lo sabrán.

Cuídense y perdón por los errores de dedo

Besos!


	6. Chapter 6

En realidad no tengo ninguna escusa más que estoy en la universidad y me esta yendo mal.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conocen son de Matsuki Hiro. Menos Akari, ella es mía.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

Zero estaba preocupado por Akari pero lo disimulada con su máscara de hielo en la cara, además los chupasangre querían saber dónde estaba su líder y el Kuran no aparecía por la academia. Yuuki ni siquiera había notado la ausencia de su hermano y aún seguía dormida en su dormitorio con Shinki y Rima como guardianes.

Kaname al parecer salió, Zero debería de estar feliz de no tenerlo encima como útilmente pasaba, ya que al parecer el Kuran lo perseguía hasta para el baño y Zero ni se imaginaba la razón, para molestarlo quizás.

Sintió que Akari estaba cerca, pero se sorprendió al ver que atrás de ella venia Kaname Kuran.

Los nobles de la clase nocturna salieron hasta la salida de la academia y con la intención de ir a buscar a Kaname pero Zero se los impidió así que decidieron quedarse así a esperar hasta que su líder llegara.

Akari iba lo más rápido que podía hasta la academia, pero el Kuran la seguía de cerca, ella solo quería irse a dormir y no tener que dar explicaciones. Vio a Zero y los nobles en la entrada esperando a su líder.

—Zero Nii.- dijo tirándose sobre de él.

—¿Qué paso?, tardaste y me estaba preocupando.— susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara.

—Scarlet-san ahora que ya estamos aquí me gustaría seguir preguntando.— El vampiro no la dejaría irse tan rápidamente sin tener algunas respuestas.

— No quiero más interrogatorio y si me disculpa sempaii me voy a mi habitación.—intento alejarse de el ante la preocupada mirada de Zero, la cara de sorpresa de los nobles y la de molestia de Yuuki la cual acababa de llegar con sus guardianes.

— Espera Scarlet.— se estaba yendo pero Kaname la tomo del brazo, se dio la vuelta y sus miradas chocaron. Al instante fue como si algo chocara en ambas mentes.

En la mente de ambos pasaron varias imágenes rápida mente, Akari se soltó, le dolía la cabeza fuertemente y más imágenes seguían pasando, pero ninguna completamente nítida para saber que eran. Se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y se agacho.

Zero no sabía que hacer nunca había visto a la chica así, por un momento se quedó en shock. Akari por una parte estaba agachada llorando y con la cabeza agarrada con sus manos y Kaname estaba como estatua a su lado, la cabeza le dolía y los recuerdos no se veían claramente. La clase nocturna intento ayudar a su líder y Yuuki quería ir a darle una cachetada para que reaccionada, pero a una señal de su líder decidieron que no era lo mejor.

Kaname no soportaba el dolor de cabeza y no podía creer todo lo que pasaba por su mente, en algunos era recuerdos de sus padres, otros era de él y de un bebe entre sus brazos. Estaba confundido y no sabía que pasaba, las imágenes cambiaban drástica mente y no veía con claridad. Quería consolar a Akari que lloraba a sus pies y murmuraba algo, pero no se podía mover, sus piernas le fallaron y todo se volvió negro.

Akari murmuraba por lo bajo pero las palabras no le salían completamente de su boca, sintió como su collar se rompía y tomaba su verdadera forma. Kaname caía a su lado desmayado, lo quiso tocar pero no pudo y ella igual se desmayó.

Fue como si todos salieran del trance que tenían, en la entrada venían llegando el director y Yagari senseii. Zero por fin reacciono y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y corrió hacia su cuarto a intentarla reaccionar junto con su maestro y el director.

Los nobles hicieron lo mismo con su líder, no era normal que un sangre pura como él se desmayara, Yuuki era detenida por Shinki y Rima, no querían que fuera a tocar a Kaname.

Lo dejaron en su habitación en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna y se fueron a realizar sus actividades habituales dejando a Seiren como guardiana de su líder.

Zero por otro lado estaba como loco buscando la manera de que su hermanita despertara, al final su maestro lo tranquilizo y dijo que fuera a hacer su trabajo como prefecto. Su hermana estaba bien y la dejaría descansar, con esos pensamientos fue hacia la puerta de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

Kaien Cross estaba en el cuarto de Akari y Zero junto con Yagari, era la primera vez que ambos veían la forma de vampiresa, a su mente llego un recuerdo de una bebe de pocos días de nacida. Pero eso no podía ser verdad. Por qué esa bebe era Yuuki, no ella. Todo se aclararía cuando Kaname y ella despertaran.

* * *

En los laboratorios de Yakumo todos estaban esperando a que su líder llegara, una chica de corto cabello café y ojos azules estaba en la oficina de su líder, ella sería la encargada de decirle las malas noticias a Tsubasa Yakumo.

— Yakumo-sama, tenemos noticias del experimento 00401.— dijo después de hacer un reverencia al ver entrar a su líder.

— Akari Scarlet, ¿qué pasa con ella Tsuki?

— Según nuestras computadoras el sello se ha roto, el experimento 00401 se ha eliminado, al parecer sus recuerdos volverán y sus poderes no podrán ser reprimidos, no sin entrenamiento.— todo esto lo dijo de forma rápida, porque su líder se enojaría. Y no estaba equivocada pues al acabar en la cara de su líder se encontraba una cara total de enfado.

El preciado experimento de su padre no pudo ser encontrado y todo fue echado a la basura, peor aún por que no podía matar al infeliz vampiro que había ayudado a su padre a hacer el cambio en aquella ocasión. Rido Kuran se encontraba muerto y ahora él pagaría los platos rotos con todos sus socios.

* * *

Bueno ¡estoy de vuelta! Una disculpa por dejar abandonado el fic. Gracias por todos los reviews lindo que me dejaron.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a _Pame,_ La que me metió culpa e hizo que publicara esto.

En cuanto a la historia... La voy a estar editando si no se presenta algún contratiempo! Nos estaremos leyendo por ahí luego.

¡GRACIAS!


End file.
